Clearing the Mist
by BuringBright222
Summary: Nightwing has a magic ability to irritate all, yet be hated by none, or so everyone thinks. After an accident on a case, Nightwing finds himself facing his own mortality and yet trying to keep a broken family from falling apart completely.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based a little on what I know about the Forever Evil arch in the New 52. Actually, a lot on that. At least on the Batman clan side.**

**Also, I have not read the continued E-reads of Young Justice. But, I don't know if this happens or not, but Wally is returned in this story.**

**Finally, I um, yeah I'm a little stuck on the story Holidays. I know where I want to go, but not how to get there. I promise I'll find a way to update that soon.**

**Thank you to all who are reading this! This is unrelated to all my other pieces. Please enjoy and review!**

**Linelinelineline**

Like most morning in Mnt. Justice, shouts and echoes woke Conner from a restful slumber at an ungodly hour in the morning. Throwing his light gray sheet off his body, he barely waited for his door to open before charging out into the meeting room to yell at the offenders of such a fine morning. He was joined by Jaime, Virgil and Bart.

"It isn't you guys today?" Conner asked. The boys growled and shook their head. They followed the ruckus, now revealed to be yelling into the lounge area.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Wally shouted at Nightwing, who was blocking the doorway.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Nightwing shot back. Wally huffed in irritation.

"I'm here to pick up Bart for a family gathering." Wally snapped. Conner could only gues what had happened.

Just a year ago, Wally had willingly sacrificed himself to help Bart and Flash destroy the last of the generators from REACH. One month and three weeks ago, Nightwing removed himself from leadership and the team completely, saying he needed time off. No one had been fooled. The League had been pissed about Nightwing's plans, saying he was calculating, and probably the worst, too much like Batman. Batman hadn't made it better by being proud of Nightwing, saying it was a good plan that limited the loss of civilian life. The hours that the Young Justice team waited outside the meeting room for Nightwing were long and stressful. After Nightwing had come out from there, the League had coldly stormed to their homes, another meeting was planned for the next day. Rumors were that this meeting was about Nightwing's ability to be trusted. I seemed that Nightwing was forgiven, the League couldn't ignore how successful the plan was, and rebuilding the Mountain was relatively easy with two Martians, Kryptonians, and Magicians. But even if the League and the YJ team forgave Nightwing, they couldn't forget what had happened. Conner had thought Nightwing was smart, leaving before someone snapped and asked him _'How could you?'_ Conner knew; Nightwing could because he had to. Richard might have been able to because it wasn't really him. Dick was probably crying alone questioning himself.

But then, last month, Wally had returned. The year before, Flash, Tigress and Bart, along with Jaime, had found a blimp in some sort of electrical/energy current about where Wally had 'died'. They worked some math figures that made Conner's head spin just hearing about them, and started building. Conner remembered how last week everyone gathered at the North Pole, and waited as the mini team fired up a reverse generator. Flash and Bart ran as fast as they could, once again, though this time with the flow of the energy. When the air cracked and it sounded like the very world was tearing, the speedsters had turned around and reversed their running. The air was hard to breath, full of ozone and lightning. When a shout of pain pierced through the air, the generator exploded. Some of the people standing closest to the area got a couple scratches, Nightwing included, from the blast. The speedsters collapsed from exhaustion. This time there were three bodies though.

"Wally!" Artemis's cry of joy had made everything slide into place. It had worked. Dick ran out to his friend, following Artemis. The two crouched around Wally, who was blinking into the hard light.

"We did it!" Wally had gasped. Then, "I'm alive?"

Conner would spend the next week being the peace keeper in the Mountain. For Wally, no time had passed. So for Wally, he had no time to get over his anger at Nightwing, since he had gone from reuniting with Artemis to the mission that had made him disappear. Needless to say, Wally had some things to get off his chest.

Nightwing never defended himself. Wally spent almost two hours his first night back screaming at Dick. Wally yelled about his frustrations, his feeling of betrayal, the feelings that Dick was too reckless, and that Nightwing didn't care about anyone. Nightwing sat there and took it all, like he had a month earlier from everyone else. That made Wally madder.

"Say something! Defend yourself! Tell me your reasons! Why you had to! Please!" Wally had eventually begged. But Nightwing couldn't say anything but one reason.

"I thought it was the best course of action while the League was away." Wally had been heartbroken at how his old friend just seemed to give up against anything that could make the plan sound great and the best option. Conner remembered Wally's next questions like they were a white dots on a black painting.

"You had other plans?"

"Most involved a good majority of the team dying."

"What about Talia?"

"…"

"Dick? 

"No names while working, remember Wally?"

"Dick!" Wally had shouted angrily. Dick had left the med wing. Conner had watched him tighten his fists and swallow loudly.

That had been the biggest surprise. One revealed just five days ago, two days after Wally was recovered.

Conner knew that the morning would be bad. Nightwing hadn't been in the presence of the team, except for being there when Wally was recovered, in almost two months. Nightwing had requested, which was weird in itself, instead of calling everyone to come to a small, isolated island. When everyone had arrived, most via bio ship and League ship, Nightwing had stepped out of the palm branches, gesturing for the group to follow him.

A few minutes of hard hiking lead the group, consisting of : Dinah, Diana, Bruce, Oliver, Clark, Barry, Hal, J'hn, Arthur, Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, M'gan, Raquel, Zatanna, and Nightwing reached a of a delicate bamboo house stepped out Tempest, aka Garth.

"Garth!" Kaldur cried out in joy, rushing to meet his friend. Garth jumped when the group appeared.

"SO it's over?" he asked, directing his question to Nightwing, who was standing behind everyone who had rushed to meet Garth who had been missing over a year now. The group looked to Nightwing, frowning in confusion. Garth blanched. "You didn't tell them?" He hissed.

"Garth, coral, what's going on?" A soft voice asked, stepping out of the small house.

"Talia?" Kaldur choked. Raquel took a step closer to Kaldur and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're alive?" Arthur asked in shock. The confused faces turned into growls and twisted into scowls, and turned back to Nightwing.

"I needed Kaldur to have a reason for running away." Nightwing began, his voice strangely soft. "She was injured, but Garth and I took care of her." Nightwing said, remembering the mission against the Black Manta on the island that had 'caused' Talia's death. Talia had nodded  
It seemed that had been everyone's limit.

"Too far."

"Psycho."

"Practically villainous."

No one had taken Nightwing home. They left him on the Island. Talia and Garth standing by his side, giving him frustrated looks. They thought he should have told someone. Conner knew Nightwing had gotten home, though he wasn't sure how. Talia and Garth had returned to Atlantis with a parade and festival.

Nightwing had disappeared. Until today.

"You're retired!" Nightwing said, almost cowarding away from Wally's vicious face.

"You're an ass!" Wally shot back.

"Not what I usually get, but I won't deny it." Nightwing said, turning away.

"Guys," Conner stepped in. As a peacekeeper in the cave, he had stepped into many fights, most about whether or not Nightwing could be trusted. But this was his time to step into a fight consisting of two original YJ members, if Nightwing was still a member.

"Sorry for waking you." Nightwing apologized, too quickly. Wally scoffed.

"Now you apologize." Nightwing turned back to Wally, his eyebrows drawn together in anger, or frustration. Conner found it increasingly hard to figure Nightwing out since Jason had died. Yes Jason was an annoying vigilante risen from the dead, but it seemed that Nightwing treated the boy as dead, and that the hurt was fresh, _which it might be if you saw the kid every now and then,_ Conner mused.

"I've been apologizing for a year, _Wally_."

"No names, _Nightwing_." Wally brushed past Nightwing, and into the meeting room. Conner could practically feel the steady, high rate beating of Wally's heart, a little bit raised because of anger, and Nightwing's pounding heart. Conner remembered the times when these two alone meant trouble because a huge prank was about to happen.

"Why _are_ you here?" Bart asked Nightwing. He seemed to never get mad at Nightwing. Probably because he knew the world where Nightwing _hadn't_ done what he did.

"Batman asked me to come here." Bart nodded.

"Do you know why?" Virgil asked. He was another Nightwing supporter. Nightwing shook his head.

"Let's go to the meeting room." Jaime said, a little short with Nightwing. He had been really impressed with Nightwing plan, until he learned that Nightwing had faked Talia's death as well as Artemis's.

The meeting room was full of all the YJ team members by the time the four made their way. Nightwing stood apart from the group. When the screen never lit up, the team began to grumble.

"Why are we up so early if there is nothing to be done?!" L'gann huffed, his gills fluttering. Conner rolled his eyes at the younger (mentally) heroes' antics.

Just then, the Zeta beams announced Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash.

"Hello, young heroes." Diana said, her very voice regal and full of power and confidence.

"Today we have a particular mission that needs everyone." Superman continued.

"Including some people you may not know, or like." Flash said, the last part a little quiet. Everyone glanced at Nightwing.

"I am introducing you all to the newest Robin," Batman was interrupted by the Zeta Beams.

"You are all rather drab. This cave is a pathetic excuse for a lair. You must be having budget cuts." A short, hooded Robin huffed, standing next to Batman and matching his pose. The kid was probably ten or eleven.

"This is Robin." Batman said.

"What about…our Robin?" Cassie asked, gesturing to Tim.

"Oh yeah, I'm, um, I'm leaving the team." Tim said. The YJ team gave Tim shocked looks.

"Um, over the last year, Nightwing helped start a sister team for us to collaborate with, in Jump City, New York. The Teen Titans."

"We've heard of them. Worked with them too." Arsenal said. He was more often with the Teen Titans than the YJ team, when he wasn't alone.

"Yeah. They're cool, and Starfire is freaking HOT!" Virgil gushed. Tim and Arsenal got slight blushes.

"Yeah, she is. Tim muttered. "Anyway I'm joining them, well, I'm going to lead them" Tim finished, his voice gaining confidence.

"What about Nightwing?" Barbra asked, turning towards him since everyone else had turned their backs to him.

"Solo work seems to be his preference now." Superman said, his voice a bit hard. Nightwing just stared ahead, like he had since entering the meeting hall, almost ignoring everyone.

"OK." The quiet agreement of the team shocked the League members, though they didn't show it. They thought something rude, degrading, maybe defending, anything, not this cold shoulder response.

"It this the only reason you've called us here?" Arsenal asked, crossing his arms, the metal one clacking against his wrist guard.

"Actually, after introductions, we just wanted to talk to Conner, Tigress, and Nightwing, oh, and Wally, if you're willing." Flash said. The named people nodded.

As the people turned to go their separate ways, Barbra stopped Nightwing.

"Could I interest you in dinner next week?" She asked. Nightwing smirked, though it was small.

"I can't, I have a date with my girlfriend next week." Barbra's eyes widened in shock.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, keeping her voice from quivering.

"Yeah, remember Starfire, the 'freaking _hot_' girl?" Nightwing asked. Barbra nodded. The group had stopped to listen to the conversation after Nightwing had rejected Barbra, something he never did. Virgil's eyes widened, and his dark cheeks burned, little sparks flying off his hair in embarrassment. Nightwing went to lead the way out of the hall to wherever the group was meeting for their mission meeting.

**Linelinelinelinelineline**

Wally, Artemis, Conner, Diana, Barry, J'hn, Clark, Bruce, and Dick sat in the small silver plane. The tension in the air was heavy. Strangely, Dick looked out the window without a smile. His placid face more tired than expressionless. J'hn, who had joined the group was communicating with the people in the plane telepathically, holding seven individual conversations with the occupants and one single group conversation, minus Dick, about how Dick was acting.

_Has he even tried to defend himself?_ Wally kept asking.

_ No, he seems determined to not let himself be forgiven. _Diana mused

_ Maybe he feels this is how to best punish himself? _Artemis felt that would be something Dick would do to himself.

_ I hope not._ Bruce said. He was driving the plane, and the other heroes had not missed his barely subtle glances towards Dick every couple of minutes.

"We are approaching the destination." Barry said. Dick barely nodded, removing his eyes from the window and pressing his mask against his face.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_Batman had described the mission quickly, and with only the most important details, as they were in a slight rush._

_ "An old, irritating, a quite foolish foe has returned. He calls himself Cronus. He has belt from the far future that he has manipulated to do some petty time traveling crimes. Superman, Wonder Woman and I were able to capture him and place him in a time loop, which has somehow been broken. He is now causing more ruckus. He is mostly harmless, but we should catch him quickly so that he doesn't rewrite World War II again." Batman said in his usual gruff tone._

_ "Again?" Wally had asked. He got some winces and 'Just, let's catch him' from Superman and Wonder Woman._

Here, on the small island off the coast of Chile, the plane landed without a bump and the group disembarked, ready for action. They prowled through the jungle until they had reached a small hovel.

"Don't be deceived." Batman said, leading the group into the one room building.

"Here." Nightwing said, lifting the ragged carpet on the floor, revealing a trap door. The group followed him through.

"Wait." Nightwing said, slinking ahead to scan the dark tunnel. "Clear." The group hear him breath. They quickly caught up and stopped short at the massive underground factory. People with chains around their necks were being forced to walk into a spinning, misty tunnel by large, metallic, humanoid robots.

"This looks like a slave trade of some sort." Conner mused aloud. A robot turned around, causing the group to hold their breaths.

"Shh." Wally hissed, a smirk on his face. Artemis lightly smacked his head. She caught a glance of Nightwing's slight smile as he hopped onto the fence, much to everyone else's horror, and shot a line to a stalactite. He was ripped up just before a robot walked turned to look back at the wall. J'hn meshed through the wall, and flew around, apparently going out for reconnaissance. Batman looked up at Nightwing, who was going stalactite to stalactite by wrapping his legs tightly around the large base, hanging upside down, shooting his line to another stalactite and repeating his process.

Everything was going so well. Apparently the robots used heat sensors. The group was waiting by the door for Nightwing and J'hn to return, not noticing small robots climbing the walls towards them. Artemis released a scream as a bug sixed robot took a chunk of her arm off in a large bite. THte bug was broken wires and sparks faster than the life could see.

"Move!" Batman ordered. The group split, just to meet gunfire from the robots and screams for the people.

"Well hello there!" A high pitched voice cried out. The shots stopped, as did the heroes.

"Cronus." Superman growled.

"Glad you FINALLY REMEMBERED YOU OVERSIZED COW!" the unimpressive, short, skinny, old man whined, his flying podium hovering over the portal.

"You bastard. What are you doing?" Wally snarled.

"I'm sending some people from this time to the future, and receiving serious benefits. Money is worth much, much more in this time. I've already bought two islands, a castle, and quite a few wives." He gave a predator smile that made Artemis and Diana snarl.

"I'm hope they've twisted off your balls!" Artemis snapped, drawing two pairs of nun-chucks.

"Why would they go near my balls?" Cronus asked in confusion. His face exaggerated his realization. "You think, you think I _sleep_ with my wives?" He sounded disgusted. "Please, they're just glorified housemaids.

"Scratch that, I hope _I _to screw off your balls." Artemis said, jumping over another rail and landing on a police bot. The fight started again.

Cronus flew about, shouting weak insults and barely avoiding Wonder Woman and Superman, his flying robots preventing the duo from getting to him. J'hn appeared and jumped into the fight.

Nightwing watch from the ceiling. He wrapped his line tightly around a stalactite and swung down onto a walkway high above the line of people. The people were fighting as well, trying to crush the guards guiding them to the portal.

_I've got the prisoners!_ Nightwing told the group. Various thoughts of acknowledgement went through the mind link.

Nightwing used a tiny laser to cut through the mesh bridge he was on, grabbing a rail, he rode the bridge down, smiling as he felt it crush and block a couple robots. The people were cheering, recognizing Nightwing.

"Salvador!"

"Heroe!" The people cheered. Nightwing, using his now drawn escirma sticks broke part of the chain and freed three prisoner's hands.

"¡Libertad a los otros y correr a la salida! Hay un plan de la plata en la playa. Un barco está adjunta debajo de ella. Escapar, Chile es el este!" **(Free the others and run to the exit! There is a silver plane on the beach. There is a boat attached underneath it. Escape, Chile is due east!)**

The prisoner nodded and turned to help some of her comrades. Nightwing turned to find a robot with a laser gun of some sort at his chest. It fired, burning through Nightwong's suit, but being stopped enough to just singed Nightwng's skin. Nightwing gasped at the stinging sensation, stumbling back a few feet. He jumped back forward and brought his escirma sticks into the robot's midsection, releasing a high voltage into the robot. The short circuited sizzled and a few sparks jumped out of the ragged hole Nightwing's weapons had left, but it was no longer moving.

"Got-cha!" Nightwing smirked. He looked around and saw a large group of the robots coming down the mesh bridge he had cut, but they weren't quite to the ramp down. Nightwing took a deep breath and sprinted up the 50 degree angle flooring up to the cross section where this section of the bridge met three others. He met the robots at the cross section. A spinning kick jarred Nightwing's knee, but pushed the robots back. Nightwing panted and turned the voltage on his esirma sticks as high as they could.

"Goodnight!" Nightwing called to the robots, stabbing one stick into the fine, metal mesh floor, and one into the handrail on the bridge. Balancing against the two sticks, Nightwing tried not to cringe at the sound of the robots short-circuiting and the hot metal smell assaulting his nose. Feeling his weight moving, Nightwing bent his elbows and pushed the arm against the railing. He twisted his body so he went through a gap in the railing, in a free fall thirty feet to the floor. He already had his knees bent ready to roll away from the impact when he was rammed into from the side, throwing him onto a giant, generator like machinery. A sparking flying robot leveled a laser at Nightwing's chest. Nightwing shook his head lightly to clear it. He heard the sound of a laser hitting metal, and saw the robot that had hit him flying into a hoard of running prisoners.

"You ok?" Superman asked. Nightwing nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to head towards the exit and guide the freed prisoners." Nightwing said, standing, and ignoring the obviously broken rib he had. Superman nodded.

"Hurry. And be safe." Superman said. Nightwing just nodded as he jumped into Superman's cupped hands, letting himself be flung into the air toward a not destroyed section of the mesh bridges. He landed and ran down a bridge towards the exit when a shot to the back sent him flying forward.

"Ugg." Nightwing pushed himself to his elbows, coughing.

"You are sooo annoying! Who are you?" A whiny voice called out. Nightwing rolled onto his back and found himself looking at Cronus on his flying podium.

"Wha?" He said, moving into a crouching position.

"Your name? You know, are you a George, Jerry, Conner, Brad?" Cronus asked. Nightwing smirked.

"Definitely not a Brad." He said. Cronus nodded in agreement.

"If I remember my history, Bruce, aka Batman," Cronus smirked at Nightwing's raised eyebrows, "had a couple of kids. Well, only two were biological."

"Two?"

"You haven't met her. But you're probably not Jason, he is too tough and not as prone to wear skin tight suits. Tim would be too young. You must be Richard Grayson; the tragic hero and original Robin. I pity you lad. You had so much potential. But every chance you were given, you threw it away. For what? People who hate you? Friends who abandon you? I mean, even your death is unheroic and pitiful. No flair."

"My, my death?" Nightwing asked, shocked into stillness.

"Yeah. I mean, everyone knew Luthor had it out for you. I mean, he almost killed you once in the Infinite Crisis case. Wait, has that happened? I bet not. Whoops. Anyway, he's had it out for you since he learned who it was that made the plan that would eventually foil his LIGHT groupie club." Cronus shrugged as this was common, boring news. "And you don't even die with a bang. I mean you could have. But Luthor just suffocated you. BOORRIINNGGGGG!" Cronus sighed. "Let me save you! I'll make your death interesting!" The laser shot out, and Nightwing barely dodged.

_What the HELL! _He thought.

_ Nightwing?_ A worried Wally called out to him.

_Nothing._ Nightwing replied, not wanting to distract his comrades. Nightwing was running on the bridge that was perpendicular to the bridge he had cut down. He found himself blocked on one side by more robots, and on the other side were Cronus and some robots. He could hear his teammates fighting their own battles.

"Trapped!" Cronus squealed with glee. Nightwing swallowed hard. His ribs, at least one was broken, burned, as well as the seared flesh on his back and chest. But Nightwing was nowhere near defeated. Nightwing bent sideways, cartwheeling over the side rail, dropping his hands the grab the floor, as the robots rushed to where he was. He threw his legs towards the other side of the bridge. He let go just before his fingers could be crushed and caught the other side with his feet. Sliding his feet outwards, he caught part of the rail that connected the top to the bridge with his legs. His moment stopped suddenly, with more than a little pain. Nightwing, hanging upside down, was giggling softly as the robots looked for him on the floor. Cronus was the first to realize the mistake.

"Bastard!" He whipped his podium around and glared at Nightwing. Then a truly sadistic smile reached his lips. "Well, why don't I just prove to you me killing you would be the best plan, eh?" He snarled, Nightwing felt a cold tingle run down his back. Cronus messed with something on his podium. Nightwing did a sit up, slipping his fingers the grabbing the floor. Cronus laughed in victory.

"You're such a sad and pathetic hero, Richard." Cronus said, soundly somewhat sympathetic. Nightwing's eyes widened as about five lasers were pointed at him.

_I can drop and roll away_. Nightwing thought. He felt his teammates focus shift towards him.

_Nightwing wait!_

"Nightwing don't!" Both vocal and mental shouts startle Nightwing, just as the lasers shot and Nightwing let go, flipping to land on his feet, feeling the heat of the lasers. He looked to the ground, ready to land, just to see silver mist and a swirling vortex beneath his feet.

**Done**

**Well, at least just this first/teaser chapter.**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Well, It seems you guys like this!**

**First, thanks to the people (thwipthwipity and Broken Antler in the Winter) who corrected me. I meant ****Tula, ****NOT ****Talia. ****Please forgive that mistake!**

**Please enjoy this!**

Batman was not easily scared. As a child, he had spent over four hours in a dark well, battered by the dark wings of bats. He had spent over ten years fighting in the darkest, shittiest streets of Gotham, and had faced off with the worst Gotham had to offer. Yet, the most terrifying thing that Batman dare not even imagine was any of his 'children' being injured. Whenever one came home with even a bruise, a deep vibration would start low in his gut and work its way into his gut. Bruce would take over and Bruce couldn't stand to see his boys injured. He hadn't realized how much this fear could overwhelm him until Jason had died. If Tim hadn't come over and practically forced Batman back into a normal existence, Bruce probably would have been so scared of every shadowy figure that he would destroy them in a vain attempt to protect the people.

Batman had seen his eldest, Richard; almost throw away his life so many times because Dick's worst fear was being the last one, to be alone. Bruce knew that Richard knew that if he died, so many people would be sad, but fear took over people and sort of passion was all consuming. When watching Dick on the trapeze, something that should be overly dangerous, you could tell there was no fear. When Nightwing flew through city landscapes at night, it was beautiful, still no fear; facing brutes and masterminds, no fear. But if you watched Nightwing when a friend was in danger, his moves were faster, his face expressionless, or, if he saw no way out of a situation, which Batman had seen once and wished to forget, his eyes went wide and his jaw tightened, if his eyes were visible, they became watery.

That was the face Batman had seen when Nightwing had been on the bridge with Cronus. He saw that face as Nightwing let go of his grip to avoid being shot. He would have that face ingrained in his mind until they got Nightwing back, and if Cronus's bleeding, swollen form wouldn't help, well, the League had plenty of geniuses.

**Linelinelinelinelineline**

Dick woke with a start. Gasping for air, he looked around himself. His hair was plastered to his forehead because of the rain.

"Rain? Was it raining when I set out for patrol? When did I start patrolling?" Nightwing looked around, suddenly wary and on guard. "I didn't start out on patrol…" He twisted as he heard a footstep on a puddle. A dark figure flew by his ear, a thin blade narrowly missing his face. Only Nightwing's sudden jerk was he able to avoid the attack.

"Slow down!" Nightwing called. The figure, who had turned to renew the attack stopped cold.

"Dick?" A young boy's voice, cut through the cold rain.

"Damian?" Dick said in shock. He didn't think Bruce let the youngest Robin out by himself yet.

"You're…you're…" Dick paused his couple of steps towards Damian.

"Damian, you're…" Dick was shocked to see droplets on Damian's face, hot droplets that steamed slightly and seemed to originate from Damian's eyes.

_Crying?_

Just then, Damian dropped his dulled sword, and tackled Dick. In a hug.

"Damian!" Dick coughed in surprise.

"Robin!" Dick turned to the new voice, wrapping his arms around the young boy holding him. Dick tried not to be bothered at how Damian was shaking.

"Robin!" A deeper voice called out. Dick frowned as he recognized the tone of voice, even if it was deeper than he had ever heard it.

"Jackass! He'll never come if you call him!"

"Me? Bastard, you're the dick he'll never respond to!" Dick held Damian slightly tighter as the two shadowy figures became solid figures.

"Hey you! Let go of him!" The figures yelled at him. Dick stiffened and reached to draw a weapon.

"Wait!" Damian ripped himself from Dick's grasp. "Don't shoot him!" Damian stood in front of Dick, his arms straight out.

"Robin, what do you…" Dick gasped along with the two young men in front of him.

"This… this can't be." Dick couldn't form words as the shorter of the two men, for that's what they had become, choked out words. Long, straight hair with a center part framed a pale, round, Asian face. A mask with an extended nose, like a beak, was on the man's face. A red suit with a criss-cross utility belt over the chest and wearing almost all red, stared back at him in shock. Dick could barely shift his gaze to the other young man. Broad shoulders under a black padded suit, with a small red bat across the chest, black combat boots, and cargo pants ridded with pockets most likely full of weapons. The biggest change was the lack of a giant red helmet, but just a simple domino mask, yet the white strips in the hair were new.

"Wow." Dick swallowed as things started making sense to him.

"I always, I always knew you guys would be taller than me." He said softly. Damian, whose head reached Dick's shoulder gave Dick confused look.

"Dick!" Tim cried out, throwing himself past Damian into Dick's arms. Jason also took heavy steps and practically collapsed into Dick's arms.

"I never got that reaction." Damian mumbled, then forced himself into the hugging pile.

_What? What's going on?_ Dick thought frantically.

**Linelinelinelineinelinelinline**

Batman looked over the globe from behind Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

"Have you located him?" Batman asked.

"Well, technically, yes. I've figured he's in Gotham, but it appears _when_ is the biggest issue." Bruce tried not to growl.

"I figured that much."

"Batman." Clark called. Batman followed the Kryptonian. He entered the room to find all the speedsters, Barbra, and J'hn and M'gan.

"We want to help. Bart here once built a time machine. Supposedly it is easy to go forward in time rather than backwards. Wally and I think as soon as we find out when, we can get there and retrieve Dick. It wouldn't take more than a passing hour here, for the people waiting." Barry said. Bruce nodded.

"We'll get him. We always get him back." Diana said.

"I'm not so worried as our ability to retrieve Dick, I'm more worried about what Cronus said to Dick."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"A little before he… fell," Bruce couldn't find it in him to say 'let go', "Remember how we heard, via the mind link, how he was confused, and he looked very scared as Cronus was talking to him." Wally frowned and started bouncing on his toes.

"Well, should we try asking Cronus what time Dick got sent to?" Clark asked. Bruce turned away.

"I might have broken his jaw." Bruce said under his breath.

"No problem," Diana said. "With my lasso of truth and enough morphine he'll talk." The room just stared at Diana.

"Why not?" Barry said, shrugging. Everyone gave a small shrug and went to do their assigned tasks.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelnielinelineline**

Dick was a little less confused as he was a couple of minutes ago. But he was shocked to see Tim trying to not wipe his eyes, and Jason couldn't be sniffling. Damian wasn't crying anymore, at least.

"Guys, calm down, it's, um, it's ok! Why don't we go home a get out of this rain?" Dick offered, shivering for added emphasis.

"Yes! Home! We need to get you to Alfred! Steph and Cas won't believe it! Oh God, Barbra. How will Barbra respond!" Tim sounded excited.

"Steph, and Cas?" Dick asked, the boy gave Dick an amused look.

"Don't worry, they won't kill you, I mean, they might accidently hug you to death." Tim said, dragging Dick to the edge of the building.

"I'm driving, shrimps." Jason said, pulling out keys.

"What!" Dick almost squeaked. Jason pouted at Dick's obvious lack of trust.

"Dick, why don't you drive?" Damian said. Jason huffed but passed the keys off without a complaint. Dick looked at Jason in amazement.

"What is with you guys?" He asked. The three turned to give Dick a good look. They paused, seemingly getting a good look at Dick for the first time.

"Oh no." Tim bit his lip. Damian gave Dick a look as if he had been betrayed.

"Dammit!" Jason shouted into the night, dropping to his knees and slamming a fist on the roof.

"What?!" Dick cried.

"How can you not tell?" Tim shouted.

"What do you mean? I know this is the friggin' future, if that is what you mean, but what is with your guy's behavior? You're acting like I died and came back from the dead or something…" Dick trailed off.

"We should get home and talk to Bruce." Damian said softly.

"Yes, we probably should." Dick said, his voice soft and quite.

**Linelinelinelinelineline**

There were many things Bruce didn't understand. But there were more things he understood. Unfortunately, the mathematics behind time travel was beyond him. Tim seemed to be understanding just fine. Damian held a brave face, but Bruce knew that his scowl was because he didn't understand. He sighed and just left the room as Tim and Wally tried to explain the process again.

Batman's comm. buzzed and he answered, already having a pretty good idea of who it was.

"You asshole." Batman barely contained a smirk at the greeting, which was much more polite than usual.

"Hello Jason." Batman said.

"Let me up there! I can help! I need to help! This is Dick we're talking about!" Batman nodded.

"Come on in." Batman said.

"I should be allowed in because I've… what? You're letting me in?"

"You and Dick seem to be able to confide your fears in each other, and I'll think he'll need to talk after he gets back." Jason was silent after this admission.

"Thank you." Then the call cut. Batman looked at his comm. Hadn't Dick always told him to just talk to Jason, to try to understand him? It wasn't that hard, now was it? Batman closed the comm. and headed to the zeta beams so no one would freak out when Jason appeared.

**A little shorter, I'm trying to keep this very short, I really am. Writing this is inspiring some of my Holidays story.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews!**

**It really feels great to read what you guys think, and thanks to everyone who does the critical reading and finds my mistakes, it helps keep the story accurate and on point, and it helps the story make sense! **

**Once again, please enjoy!**

Tula walked through the Watchtower, her gut twisted in knots.

"Tula, welcome." Diana said as she entered the viewing room. Tula looked over the Earth, the wide expanse of oceans; she could see two continents from where she was now. An old throb in her heart grew as she looked over the area of the ocean where Atlantis would be, in the middle of the Mediterranean.

"Hello." She whispered. Diana gave her a confused look.

"You look pained, what is the matter?" Tula whipped her head to stare at the Amazon princess.

"My lady, you are quite perceptive, or am I just that poor at hiding my insecurities?" Tula asked. Diana gave a quiet chuckle.

"A bit of both, my dear. Will you enlighten me on your worries?" The Warrior Princess gestured for Tula to sit on the couch next to her. Tula complied.

"I'm worried of the consequences of Nightwing's actions when he returns. I know the senior heroes must be having meetings for disciplinary actions against Nightwing." Tula looked away from Diana, remembering suddenly that she was speaking to a senior hero. Diana nodded solemnly.

"Yes. I understand. We have, had meetings you know. I wish for you to understand, you were alive! And he, Nightwing didn't tell anyone, for a year!" Diana pointed at, sitting on the couch as well. Tula gave a pained face.

"We wanted to be hidden a bit longer." Tula said weakly. Diana scrunched her eyebrows.

"Were you the ones who asked Nightwing to bring us to you? Was Garth?" Tula turned away, tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"We were surprised as well."

"So, shouldn't you be mad at Nightwing? He did reveal where you and Garth were without any prior warning."

"I… I…" Tula clenched her fists and started to breath heavier.

"Tula?" Diana put a comforting arm around Tula's shoulders.

"We were supposed to never be found!" Tula snapped. Her shoulders shaking.

"I was dead, Garth was rouge, but not an issue to anyone. Garth actually helped out with the Teen Titans every now and then! But… when Korra was born, he stopped." Tula rambled. Diana straigtened.

"Korra?"

"Our child. Garth's and mine. Nightwing visited us once and met her. He told us he would help keep her safe. SO, that's what he did. If Korra was registered in Atlantis, she'd be required to go to the magic school! I'd have to go home and I'd be shamed since Garth and I aren't married!" Tears painted Tula's pale face in streaks.

"Where was she when Nightwing took us to the lagoon?"

"Nightwing had arrived an hour before you guys, and suggested I put her to bed early since he needed to have a big conversation with us. He ate with us and then said he'd be right back. You guys showed up with him, and I have to admit, I was glad Korra was hidden in the house." Tula gasped.

"What about when you went back to Atlantis?"

"My mother was willing to hide our child for a while, at least until Garth and I were publically married."

Diana just sat next to the sobbing girl. She understood the fear that Tula carried. What if her child was considered bad? Unfit? Just because of the circumstances of its birth? Also, what if everyone thought Tula and Garth had just run off to elope? It would shame their families.

"I knew Nightwing's plan, when I was first injured. He carried me to that island, and Garth followed him. There they treated me, and Nightwing had an idea. Using Garth's and mine magic, we created that illusion of my death when the others came to find us. I hurt, I did watch. But almost immediately, I saw his plan worked, almost too well. I can never forget Kaldur's scream of rage, or Raquel's injured eyes as he took off." Tula said in whispered tones.

"Tula, you are brave. A true Amazon could do no better." Diana said, standing. "Arthur will understand. And I do believe that Nightwing had everyone's best interests at heart. Though I am curious as to why he revealed you and Garth."

"Korra was sick. She needed medical help; Garth is with her in the hospital in Atlantis. I came here to help Nightwing. I refuse to allow him to be punished for protecting me!" Tula shouted, standing tall, her tears just vague shadows in her eyes. Diana smiled at the display of inner strength.

"Be at peace, Tula. Come, let us see how the others are doing with finding Nightwing."

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Dick could have convinced himself he hadn't just done some serious time travel if they hadn't gone through the bat-cave.

"Damn." He breathed, stopping the car next to the cliff that used to house a bridge to the other side of the cavern.

"I guess this really proves it, doesn't it?" Jason huffed, pulling off his mask and shoving it into his pocket. "This happened a few months ago. Bruce won't come down here. That makes it kind of hard to fix up." Jason continued, walking over to a thin lane of rock that wrapped around the cavern along the wall to the other end.

"Don't slip." Jason called as the others moved to follow him.

"How?" Dick asked, suddenly worried about the mansion. How could just the cave be Destroyed?

"Um, a couple of raids, and a portal from an another dimension opened up in here. That and Luthor.

"Luthor?" Dick asked confused. "We usually don't deal with him." Dick commented, almost ramming into Tim as the younger, _was this Tim younger than Dick was now? He was so tall_, man stopped suddenly.

"No one deals with Luthor anymore." Came the dark, cryptic reply. Dick felt a shiver threaten to run down his spine as the line began moving again. Within minutes, they made to the other side.

"Um, how is… how is Alfred?" Dick asked cautiously. He was relieved as the other boys smiled lightly.

"Alfred's fine."

"Um, who are Cas and Steph?" Dick ventured. This time the boys stopped halfway up the staircase to give Dick utterly shocked looks.

"How old are you?" Jason demanded. Dick stopped at the bottom of the stairs and tried not to shy away from the stares.

"Uh, twenty, well, it's September back in my time. I'll be turning twenty-one in March."

"So, you're from when Damian here began patrolling." Tim said, lining up dates in his head. The boys started ascending the steps.

"You'll meet Steph in a couple of weeks I bet and Cas within a year." Damian said, sounding bored. "I hope you are smart this time and just throw them out." Damian said, but Dick couldn't help but note Damian seemed to force out the comment. Tim and Jason just shook their heads in irritation.

"Um, I also hate to say this, but any chance of medical treatment and clothes?" Nightwing asked as he followed his extended family out of the clock. He stopped short at the sight of the room. The walls were charred and the he could smell mold. Dick felt his heart clench.

_No! It can't! Please, no!_ He swallowed hard and jumped as Jason guided him out with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry the kitchen and the upstairs are almost completely untouched. Bruce is in his study right now. You just wait in the kitchen." Jason said, leading Dick through the charred doorways of the house.

"What happened?" Dick almost croaked out.

"Um, the raids and the portal had a big part of this." Damian said, looking down. Ever since learning Dick was from the past, he seemed to be trying to avoid Dick's eyes, or even talking.

"OK. Anyone else I should know about before I enter this sacred kitchen area?" Dick asked, whispering to Tim, Jason and Damian as they approached the door to the kitchen. DIkc could hear multiple voices through the door.

"Um, Kate, Carrie, Ace, Titan, maybe Helena"

"What? I think I only recognize the name Kate." Dick said, mildly miffed. Damian and Tim tried not to frown and swallow hard, not wanting to upset Dick, as they noticed he smiled at the thought of a growing family.

"Dick, we aren't a family. Not anymore." Jason said as they reached the door.

"What?" Dick gave Jason a baffled look. Jason turned to look at Dick as he opened the door and Dick viewed the scene before him.

**Linelinelinelineline**

Wally felt chills run down his back as Jason glared at him. The sixteen year old had a killer glare, it was worse than Dicks, Wally was certain. Maybe being dead had helped with that. Wally couldn't deny at how the presence of Jason spooked him. He had gone to the funeral. He had seen this kid dead, cold, lifeless. This kid had been _dead!_

"So, what are you doing?" Jason asked, almost shyly. Wally jumped and hit his head on the machine. He hadn't expected Jason's voice to be so warm and deep.

"We're, um, we're calibrating. So far we know we have to set the machine at least ten years into the future. Other than that, well, we're also making sure there are no kinks."

"Kinks?"

"Well, we're making sure the machine can make the return trip." Bart piped in, his face smeared with some sort of oil."

"I found him!" A shrill squeak of excitement rang out from the planning room. Jason and Wally sped to that location. Batman, Red Robin (Tim, Wally could barely believe how the kid had grown in his year of absence) and Robin (The demon spawn, as Jason, Tim, and almost everyone else had dubbed him) were waiting there.

"What is the year?" Batman asked.

"2026." Dr. Fate replied, his voice grave under the mask.

"Only fifteen years from now?" Damian asked, surprised. Dr. Fate nodded, fixing Damian with an emotionless stare.

"Much can happen in fifteen years." He said, cryptically. Batman stepped forward in a way to break the staring contest.

"When can we start the mission?" Batman asked. Zatanna tapped Gotham City, and her eyes glowed as she showed the scene of Gotham's landscape. The room went quiet at the much diminished landscape.

"We had to magically transport our minds through time. It seems Gotham has some troubling times ahead." Zatanna said her voice thick with emotion. Batman frowned. He was now very worried about the future, but very worried about where his eldest might be.

"Um, all the work should be done in an hour, then we need to choose a team." Flash said, popping his head in. He too stared at the image of Gotham.

"I'll make it twenty-five minutes then." He said, heading back to the work room with Wally in tow.

**Linelinelinelinelinelneline**

Dick was ready to hightail it out of the house after seeing the kitchen. A petite Asian had a voluptuous red head in a head lock, growling at her, a tan blonde was shouting at the two of them. A young black haired girl with Bruce's blue/green eyes watched on in boredom. Finally, a second red head sat in a chair, oblivious to the world as she stared at her hot coffee. No one noticed the door open. Dick followed in his family (or not family according to Jason) into the room. He just watched the chaos. The blonde girl almost immediately started screaming at Tim as he stepped into view. A third red head with choppy short hair burst into the room from the back door, adding to the confusion by screaming at the blonde for yelling at Tim.

Jason got into a fist fight with the Asian and the sexy red head, Damian and the girl with eyes that matched him, both drew weapons and were threatening each other with them. Dick felt overwhelmed and let his eyes rest on the only calm part of the scene. His heart cracked as he recognized this red head.

"Barbra." He whispered. The girl looked up, hearing her name. Dick met her eyes and the word truly stopped for that moment. The split second turning into years as they took in the sight of each other.

Barbara's hair barely brushed her shoulder, her eyes carrying early wrinkles, ones that didn't look like laughter lines. Her figure was fuller than he remembered, but still lithe as ever, thought she seemed a little too skinny from the way her collar bone stuck out under her silk button up shit. She now wore glasses, but they did nothing to diminish the green fire behind the rims.

Barbra seemed to be just staring at Dick as if he shouldn't be there. The room went quiet as the two stared at each other.

"When did you get so beautiful?" Dick whispered, forgetting the others in the room. Barbra blinked and the eternity was broken.

"Dick!" A loud chorus of screams shocked Dick, and the tacklers brought him to the ground.

"Dick! I knew you could be dead! IF there isn't a body, you couldn't be dead! I just knew you were alive!" the blonde cried out. The short red head squealed something along those lines. The Asian just snuggled into Dick's neck and the taller red head kissed Dick. The young black haired girl, who seemed to be sixteen, buried her face in Dick's chest. It was then Dick thought of something.

"Whoa guys! This isn't what you think it is!" Dick tried to say, but he was being choked by the hugs.

"Excuse me, young masters, please release that young man and allow me to treat our guest to…" Alfred trailed off as the girls removed themselves from Dick. "Master Richard!" Alfred cried, tears building in his eyes. Dick swallowed hard, and gave Alfred a hug as the elderly (much more elderly than Dick thought possible) man walked up to him.

"Hey Alfie." Dick said, trading glances with Jason and Tim as they bit their lips and looked guilty.

"This, this can't be real." Barbra said. She stood, albeit a little shakily, and grabbed Dick tightly around the arm. "This, you can't!" Barbra cried, then she yanked Dick into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Dick whispered into her hair as he raised his arms to wrap around Barbra. "It isn't." He said, keeping his voice even. Barbra pushed Dick away from her and looked him up and down.

"No." She stepped back and shook her head. "It isn't, is it?" The others looked furious.

"What the hell are you saying Barbra!" The blonde cried. "It's Dick! Right! It is you, right Dick!" she cried, pleading with Dick. She looked into his eyes, but for a second her eyes glanced down and her eyes watered and dropped. "It isn't. It isn't…" She repeated to herself, stumbling backwards until she hit the wall and slid down, crying.

"What do you mean?" the short red head asked. Then everyone gave Dick a good look. Dick tried not to beg for their acceptance as they all dropped their heads and turned away. _Am I not good enough!_ He wanted to scream at them.

"What, what year are you from?" The short red head asked.

"Um, 2011." Dick said. "What year is this?"

"2026." Dick nodded with understanding.

"Um," he couched awkwardly. "Can, can I get introductions?" He asked. They all traded glances.

"Maybe not, I mean, well meet you later…" the short red head said. Tim gave her an appreciative look.

"But we don't know how long I'll be here, and I'd hate to just call 'hey you' every time I want to talk to someone." Dick argued.

"I can't believe you forgot me." The slender, ever sexy red head said her voice slow and inviting.

"Kate, I assure you I haven't." Dick said, rolling his eyes. Kate always made him mildly irritated with her constant bedroom eyes. And at fifty-something she was still flirting with everyone. Dick suddenly turned to Damian. Damian who looked still like a teen.

"You should be twenty five." He said. Damian looked ashamed.

"Dick, it doesn't matter." Barbra interjected the growing interrogation. Dick gave Damian a suspicious look, but dropped the matter.

"I'm Carrie." The short red head with the pixie cut said. "I'm also Squire, if you're interested."

"I'm Cassandra. Black Bat" The Asian said, her voice soft, and her words clipped, like they were hard to pronounce, or she didn't speak English.

"I'm, I'm Stephanie." The blonde sniffled. "I'm also Spoiler." She wouldn't meet Dick's eyes.

"Helena." The young black haired girl said. "You can call me Huntress." Dick looked confused.

"Helena, um, weren't you in your thirties in my time?" Dick asked. Helena pouted.

"She died and I took her name." Dick's eyes widened in shock.

"She dies? How?" He cried out.

"It doesn't matter!" Tim said suddenly. "You need clothes and food. I'll get Bruce. We need to return you to _your _time!" Tim assured everyone. Dick looked at everyone gathered as Tim and Alfred went to retrieve their separate items of importance.

"I'm dead, at least in this time, right?" He asked quietly. He got no response. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Why?" Damian asked. Dick snorted as if the question was stupid.

"I died, I wasn't here to help you through this time. I left you alone, I didn't… I don't know half you guys now and I'm here, without a clue on what you've gone through and I'm a reminder and I'm just screwing up you guys getting over my death and…"

"Dick shut up!" Barbra shouted. Her voice was tight as she tried, and failed, to hold back tears.

"You survived over a month of incarceration and torture! You fought until your last breath!"

"That isn't true." Everyone jumped as Bruce filed the doorway. Dick tried not to cringe at Bruce's mussed up hair and dark bags under his eyes.

"What do you mean it isn't true?" Steph demanded. "How would we even know! You and Selina won't tell us what happened!" Bruce slowly turned to the girl and his silence filled the room with a heavy air.

_He's angry?_ Dick realized.

"Our Dick was ambushed, beaten and his whole life was destroyed." Dick watched as everyone flinches as if sharing a bad memory, "He then became the ultimate device of destruction." Bruce glared at Dick.

_It's my fault. All my fault!_ Dick thought.

"Dick became a bomb and the only way to stop the bomb from killing everyone was to kill Dick. Luthor took that liberty. Now what kind of bastard sends a dumb, past version of my son to taunt me!" Bruce ended with a roar. Dick was the only who didn't flinch.

"Bruce, why?" he said. Bruce paused, Dick could see the rage flickering in Bruce's eyes. "I mean, yes, I can tell you blame yourself, but you're taking your failure out on everyone. I came in here to an ll out fight within this family! Does anyone even consider this a family anymore!" Dick shouted. He saw his family's shocked faces.

"Only you thought this was a family." Bruce growled.

"You called me your son. Helena and Damian are your kids, you took in Jason, guided Tim, and I'm assuming your did the same for Cas, Steph and Carrie here. What do you mean this isn't a family!" Dick yelled. His fists were clenched tight.

"I just spent the past year in shame and under constant surveillance as everyone I trusted suddenly doubted me and avoided me! But, always, always! I could come home and find this family able to spare me a smile. You are allowed to grieve! But you can't let it consume you! Didn't we figure that out the hard way after Jason died!" Dick yelled. He was so frustrated.

"You let your grief consume after Damian died. You went rouge for a year. You don't have any right to lecture me." Bruce snarled. Dick was frozen.

"Damian…died?" He croaked. Damian looked down and away in shame. It was so easy to see guilt on Dick's face, for something he wasn't anywhere near related to, yet he blamed himself since he thought he should protect his family. "Damian? Any…anyone else?" he asked. The room went silent.

"Bruce you bastard." Jason finally broke the silence. "We just want to get him home!"

"Anyone else? Anyone else?" Dick cried. Barbra stood next to Dick and guided him to a chair.

"No, dear. No one else." Dick could hear her lie, but he wanted to believe her so much. "You should relax. We need to get you home." She continued.

"Bruce?" Dick pleadingly looked to Bruce. Bruce's face softened, surprising the rest of the people in the room.

"I'm sorry." Bruce muttered, and then disappeared from the room. Dick laid his head into his arms on the table. He was shaking. He suddenly felt like throwing up. He felt he understood his peers now. They truly thought their friends were dead. Dick now knew his loved ones would die. He couldn't wrap his head around why Damian was back and seemed to have been dead at least five years, but the very notion made him sick.

A blanket was wrapped around Dick's shoulders as he just lay there. He could hear soft footsteps and hushed voices. Eventually Dick's shoulders were shaken and he found himself snapping out of a doze as Barbra pulled him towards the door.

"I'm sorry we didn't treat your injuries. They aren't that serious, and you looked very tired." Barbra seemed to be forcing a smile. They approached the clock and descended the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Dick asked, his voice barely audible.

"It seems your friends from your time really want you back. They've made contact and are waiting for you." Barbra led him into the largest chamber of the bat-cave. Dick stumbled forward and caught sight of Wally, M'gan and a much younger Damian than he had been with the past few hours.

"Nightwing!" M'gan called in excitement. Dick smiled and turned back to Barbra.

"Barbra." She was turning away and stopped.

"Dick, I should leave, you need to return to your time ASAP." Barbra started to ramble when a soft kiss reached the corner of her mouth.

"Please, save this family." He met her eyes, deep Safire against swirling Emerald.

"How do I still find myself doing what you ask?" Barbra croaked. She was crying again. Dick felt his heart tighten. "Go back to your time, to Starfire, if I'm not mistaken, tell her you love her and…" Dick put a finger on Barba's lips.

"I promise, I'll always be with you in heart. Even now." Dick assured her, putting their foreheads together. "Save our family, please?" Dick begged. Then he release Barbra and walked to his teammates. Barbra watched as Wally enveloped Dick in a bone crushing hug. She smiled and headed up the stairs, not missing M'gan kiss Dick's cheek and hug him tightly babbling about how he was safe. She also didn't miss Dick picking Damian, who slapped him, up and hugging the young boy tightly. She looked up the stairs and saw her Damian watching.

"Damian," She pulled the young man with her up the stairs, "Let's see who wants to watch a movie? How about It's a Wonderful Life? In honor of Dick?" Damian nodded and followed her, a slight smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

A loud pop echoed through the cave, leaving it empty.

**Well, I'm going to write an epilogue to wrap everything up!**

**Please review!**

**Oh, I meant to say this earlier.**

**You know how we say things like 'dear' or 'honey' for affectionate names? I don't think Atlantians would so that is why Tula said 'coral' to Garth in that chapter.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	4. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue!**

**This was fun to write and hopefully, I'll be updating my other story soon!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

Dick sat in the Watchtower, looking over the Earth. He blinked slowly, his lashes scrapping the underside of his mask. He had returned to his time two days ago, and had immediately been thrown into more meetings about conduct. He had just gotten out of the last meeting, the vote being to just let him off the hook. Dick wondered if that was because everyone forgave him, or because of how he had been acting since returning to his time.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die because I need to; otherwise Bruce and the others would be killed. I'm going to be killed. By Luthor. Am I alone? Is there anyone who tries to stop him? Does my death accomplish something? Will my family recover? They seemed so broken! I'm going to die when I'm thirty-four, almost thirty-five. So young. Did my family blame me for my death? Why do I have to die? How did Luthor kill me? From what Bruce said, I'm guessing he either cut my throat or suffocated me. Would it be better to avoid that? Damian dies too. Can I prevent that? Can I save my family from that pain of losing someone again? Can?_

"Nightwing?" Nightwing looked up at Batgirl, aka Barbra Gordan.

_She really is pretty, now and then._

"Yes?"

"Um, Batman and J'hn want to talk to you." Barbra wouldn't meet his masked eyes.

"OK. Hey, is the lunch date for next week still an option? I'm sure Starfire wouldn't mind if I spent some time with a close friend."

"Yeah, but make sure you tell her you love her when you take your rain-check." Barbra teased, walking off, an extra spring in her step. Dick smiled. Barbra, who glanced back saw it and wondered why it looked like he was remembering something sad.

A few minutes later, Nightwing walked into a small room with M'gan, J'hn, and Batman.

"Nightwing." Batman greeted him. Nightwing nodded.

"I think I know why you want to meet with me and I agree."

"Agree?" J'hn asked, aurprised.

"Yes, I don't want to know what I know now. I'll always try to change the future, and I'll probably screw it up more than is need. Please, erase my memories of my time in the future!" The room was quite.

"You shall always surprise, and impress me, son." Batman said, a heavy hand on Nightwing's shoulder as the younger hero sat down on a leather chair.

"I try." J'hn and M'gan pretended to not notice how Nightwing leaned into Batman's touch. "J'hn, M'gan, please, don't look at what you erase too closely. I think we should leave the future a mystery." The Martians nodded. As Dick felt his mind being probed, and Bruce's hand tighten on his shoulder, he allowed himself to see once more the memory of how happy everyone was when they first saw him.

_That's nice._ Dick thought as the process made him fall rapidly into sleep. For the rest of his life, Dick would have random dreams of people crying his name and tackling with shouts and tears of joy.

**Linelinelinelinelineline**

The credits to It's a Wonderful Life rolled down the screen. Barbra smiled as she remembered how Dick would always first ask who wanted to watch it again, then carry anyone who was asleep to their rooms. AS she surveyed the pile of people, and Bruce hovering in the door, Barbra smiled as everyone pretended to be asleep. She sat there for hours, rewatching that same move four times in a row until everyone really was asleep. Along with Bruce, she carried everyone to a room to sleep in. They didn't speak. Barbra entered Dick's old room and collapsed on the bed. She could smell him.

Rolling onto her side, Barbra heard a piece of paper crumble. She lifted herself to pick up the folded paper with her name in familiar handwriting on the outside. Shaking, Barbra opened the paper and quickly read the message, her face painted with fresh tears.

"Yes. Yes Dick yes!" She cried, holding the paper tightly and curling into a ball around the paper. "Yes."

_Barbra, _

_if anyone can keep our family together it's you! Please, I beg, don't let my death tear our family apart. I hate to say this, but tell no one of this note. I'm dead, remember? Maybe in the future, someday, I can come home to you and finally carry you to a church like a proper man. I love you Barbra Gordon, and I'm always with you, in life or death._

_ Love, Richard_

* * *

**Well? Please review! **

**Like I said, this was based on what I know about the Forever Evil comic and some rumors I've heard about a separate Dick Grayson comic.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
